


Shopping Seduction

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Ruby is bored and convinces Weiss to shop for some less than decent clothing. Smut ensues





	Shopping Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the longer update time, the last chapter of Loving a Faunus wasn't up to my standards and I needed a break to regain some writing juices. I hope you enjoy this in all it's smutty and dorky goodness. Credit for the name goes to byepolarbear since I can't come up with a name worth a damn. Check out their fic CrossRoads, its a work in progress and shows a lot of promise.

“Weeiisss pleease?” Ruby pouted

“Absolutely not” Weiss answered, exaggerating her light annoyance.

“But I'm so boored, c'mon” Ruby continued to plead.

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose lightheartedly. Ruby, in her apparent boredom, had suggested that they go shopping for some more...revealing, clothing. While Weiss wasn't necessarily against the idea of shopping for such items, or seeing Ruby dressed in them, she would never visit such an establishment. Those kind of shops were riddled with perverts, and only people with no decency visited them.

Ruby all but pounced on Weiss, smothering her. She nuzzled into the crook of Weiss neck, already desperate for attention. Despite her slight annoyance with the short haired girl, she wrapped her arms around her; She wasn't going to deny an opportunity to be close to Ruby regardless.

Ruby left a quick kiss on Weiss' earlobe and whispered “You mean you don't want to see me in a pair of thigh highs and some lacy panties?”

Weiss shuddered a little, her mind entertaining the though, Ruby's supple thighs, the skin barely exposed around her center, it gave her a warm feeling in her stomach already.

Ruby just giggled “Looks like someone likes that idea”

Weiss blushed a little “Shut up...but you win.”

“Yay” Ruby murmured excitedly, giving Weiss a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Weiss was jittery as they walked into the store, nervous that someone she knew would see her in a lingerie store with girlfriend accompaniment. Ruby had a light blush due to embarrassment, but was mostly gawking at all the interesting outfits on display, imagining which ones Weiss would like best, but more importantly what Weiss would look like in some of them, making her want to drool. Ruby pulled an outfit off the rack that caught her eye. It was a dark red set with leggings and garters.

“Hey Weiss what about this?” She said softly enough that hopefully only Weiss could hear.

Weiss tuned around to look at her, she looked at the outfit, mentally pictured it on Ruby and instantly blushed. “I..Uh..Yeah, Yes” Weiss stammered.

Ruby giggled at Weiss' flustered state. “Well you have to get something too, and then we can see if they fit.” She finished with a wink that only furthered Weiss' blush.

“Well...I'm not picking something, you'll have to find something you want me to wear.” Weiss said stubbornly.

“Fine...but you don't get to complain”

Ruby didn't have to browse long before she found exactly what she wanted , a wide smile plastering her face.

Ruby dragged Weiss over to the changing room, and decided she wanted to show off first. After some struggles with the stockings and garter straps were ironed out, she quietly called Weiss into the changing room. Weiss stepped inside, and had to blink to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Ruby's breasts were pushed up provocatively by the bra that was laced around the edges, giving glimpses to the skin underneath. Her toned stomach was revealed, Weiss eyeing her faintly defined abs hungrily. The panties matched the bra, teasing Weiss with the little skin they revealed. The garters and leggings put the icing on the cake, making her smooth legs stand out. Before Weiss got a chance to react, Ruby pushed her back onto the bench, her legs spreading and straddling Weiss hips. Her breasts pushed up against Weiss' body, and she could feel Ruby's breath on her neck.

“Do you like what you see?” Ruby asked seductively, though she didn't intend on letting Weiss answer, pressing her lips to Weiss' for a deep, aggressive kiss.

Weiss was in complete shock at Ruby's sudden moves, but she didn't do an ounce of complaining. Weiss never had to have a doubt in her mind that Ruby was impossibly attractive, and she was looking forward to wherever this would lead.

“You can touch too” Ruby breathed, her voice still husky and enchanting. She grabbed Weiss' wrist and slowly guided it to her breast. Weiss began gently kneaded Ruby's breast and drew a soft moan from her

“ _Weiss_ ” she breathed heavily. A few more moments of hesitant groping and heavy breathing, accompanied by a slow grinding of Ruby's hips against Weiss' knee and the latter separated them, knowing that they shouldn't go much farther in the changing room of a clothes store.

“Your turn” Ruby panted, still catching her breath from their heated contact. 

With a whine and a grumble, Weiss separated from Ruby fully, letting her redress and leave to let Weiss change. She picked up the outfit Ruby had selected. It was a light blue set with a similar lace bra to the one Ruby had been wearing. The panties were accompanied by an extremely short skirt that barely reached a few inches down her leg. She knew that's why Ruby had picked it, she had a preference for skirts, and Weiss' legs in general. Weiss nervously called Ruby in. She could tell right away that the look on her face when she had walked in on Ruby wasn't much different from Ruby's now. A look of shock and amazement. 

“Wow...” Ruby said softly, moving closer to Weiss, her hand hovering over Weiss' skin. “Can I?” she asked quietly. Weiss nodded, and Ruby trailed her fingertips gently over Weiss' exposed thigh. She brushed over the expanse of Weiss' soft skin silently for a bit, appreciating her wonderful girlfriend. She trailed over her exposed stomach, and her soft legs, whispering quiet words of praise.

“Can you please wear this for me? You're absolutely stunning.” Weiss whimpered her affirmation. Ruby's gentle touches and words of approval weren't making the spot between her legs any less damp, and she needed relief soon. Ruby separated and smiled at Weiss, revealing that she had picked out another outfit while Weiss was changing.

“I got something I know you'll like” she said cheekily “but no peeking.”

Weiss closed her eyes obediently, wondering what was in store for her. Meanwhile Ruby put on the outfit, sliding on the thigh high socks and lacy panties that matched a similar description to the one in her head when she had lured Weiss here in the first place.

“Open Up” she said

Weiss opened her eyes to see Ruby in a positively devilish outfit, her hips tilted seductively and an equally seductive smile on her face.

Ruby was expecting Weiss to get all flustered again, or blush and look away. She certainly didn't expect the white haired girl to jump on her with a low growl, pushing her against the wall and smashing their mouths together. Weiss simply couldn't take it anymore, Ruby's hot body teasing her just so, her light touches driving her crazy as well as the lustful looks she got while wearing her outfit.

Ruby groaned into their kiss, clearly just as excited as Weiss, moaning softly as they separated. Weiss drove her leg between Ruby's while softly suckling on her neck, rubbing over Ruby's warm core. 

“ _Weiss_ ” Ruby moaned loudly, the sudden pressure making her lose composure. 

“Be quiet!” Weiss hissed, not wanting the embarrassment of their actions being revealed.

“Then s-stop teasing me, and- _Mmm_ ” She moaned as Weiss found a sensitive patch of skin on her neck. 

“Nuh uh, you brought this on yourself. It was your idea to come here, and taunt me with that sexy body of yours. I'm completely soaked, and its all. Your. Fault.” She whispered with a hot breath. Ruby just let out another whimper. She continued to suckle and lightly nibble on Ruby's neck while her hand dipped down to her entrance, teasing over the sensitive flesh. Ruby moaned sweetly and bucked her hips hard. Weiss teased the throbbing nub at the top, lightly trailing circles over it with her fingernail. Ruby whined, a panted “Please” leaving her lips, which Weiss ignored completely.

“Hmm, I can't wait to suck on this hot little clit of yours, I want to see you come all over my face.” Weiss whispered seductively, her tongue running a pattern over Ruby's neck reminiscent of the one she usually ran in-between Ruby's legs. Ruby let out another strained whimper, practically begging Weiss to just get out of there and take care of her. 

“What do you say we go back home now?” Weiss asked confidently.

Ruby just nodded vigorously, desperate for Weiss to fulfill her promise.

 

* * *

Weiss' hand rested on Ruby's thigh as they drove home, her fingers teasing the inside of it. Slowly they ascended towards their goal, leaving no patch of skin unattended to. As they pulled into the driveway Weiss' fingers firmly pressed against Ruby's center and she let out a long moan. She let out short gasps and tried to focus on anything else as the deft fingers rubbed in a firm motion over her swollen lips, over and over. She was already so close, but she didn't want to finish yet, she wanted Weiss to truly take her, not just rub her awkwardly through her shorts and spoil it for both of them. 

“W-Weiss please” Ruby moaned, just barely holding back.

Weiss stopped, lifting her fingers and giving an evil smile to Ruby.

They rushed inside, closing the bedroom door and flinging off clothes at record speed. Ruby was barely through taking off her shorts when Weiss pounced on her, her mouth already taking it's position back on her neck. Ruby couldn't do anything but pant and moan encouragement as Weiss traveled down her body. She licked and kissed down the expanse of hot skin. Ruby just whimpered and whined, her patience and enjoyment of teasing was up, all she could think about was the heat between her legs and the sweet relief Weiss' tongue was about to offer. Weiss painted a long, slow lick over Ruby's cotton panties, the outline of her folds obvious through the damp fabric. Ruby let out a sweet cry of pleasure. “Weiss, I can't- I need you.  _ Please _ ”

Giving up her torment, Weiss peeled down the soaked undergarments, revealing Ruby's center that was coated in arousal, her center twitching in anticipation. She pressed her tongue firmly into the swollen folds, finally relishing in the sweet taste that coated it. Ruby cried out again and again, her hands burying themselves in Weiss' hair, her whole body convulsing in ecstasy. Weiss began to stroke slow laps across the hardened bud at the top of Ruby's core, causing the younger girl to squeal. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” She panted after every sweet stroke. It wasn't quite enough, she wanted more.

“W-Weiss you promised” Ruby managed to get out after a bout of  _ very _ pleased moans. Weiss separated from her meal to talk, feeling Ruby's hands dig into her head in protest.

“You want me to suck on it?” she teased 

Ruby let out another vulnerable whimper and nodded. 

“Very well” Weiss responded with a smirk, wrapping her lips ever so gently around the sensitive bundle of nerves, and sucked.

Ruby's mind went blank, only registering the bundle of throbbing nerves between her legs and the warm mouth around it. “ _ Weisss _ ” She cried out loudly. Weiss hadn't even resumed motion with her tongue yet and Ruby was about to bust, the suckling on her clit making every inch of skin around it more sensitive. Then Weiss began to tease it with her tongue, pushing it back and forth, up and down, and running sweet, sweet circles over it.

“Weiss. Weiss! I'm s-so  _ cloose _ ” Ruby panted, her breath coming in quick pants. Ruby looked down to see Weiss eyes meeting hers. They held an excitement and a determination that said “Go ahead” and with one last firm circle of Weiss' tongue Ruby lost it. 

“ _ Uhnnn Weiss Yessss _ ” she moaned her hips bucking and pressing Weiss' head closer to her in her climax. Weiss didn't slow down however, she intended to make due on all of her teasing continuing the same firm circles and sucks. Ruby felt one orgasm fade to be immediately replaced by another one building, throwing her over the edge before she could let it register. Pleased moans and pants were all that left Ruby through her second climax, ending in shudders as Weiss teased her overly sensitive flesh. Weiss slowly kissed her way up to Ruby's lips, and heard her softly mutter “Again...please?”

Weiss chuckled “Maybe later, but I think it's my turn now.”

After a soft whine, Ruby nodded in agreement, flipping Weiss over so that she was sitting up, Ruby's body pressed close and her legs straddling her once again. Unlike Weiss, Ruby didn't care for teasing, she wanted to see Weiss' face in pure pleasure and hear her moan, that was all that mattered. With the only warning being the soft touch of Ruby's fingers finding her entrance, two fingers pushed quickly into Weiss, sinking in to the knuckle. 

“ _ Mmmm _ ” Weiss moaned softly “ _ Rubyy _ ” She buried her head into Ruby's shoulder, focusing completely on the sweet sensations between her legs. Ruby smiled, content with Weiss apparent enjoyment. Ruby slowly pushed her fingers in and out, curling and pressing to Weiss' contented gasps until she pressed against soft, spongy flesh. She gave a few firm thrusts right to that spot and Weiss moaned loudly.

“Ruby. Oh God.  _ Yess” _

Ruby smiled again, loving that Weiss seemed to be in pure pleasure. She began softly kissing Weiss' neck while her free wrapped around Weiss' back and pressed their bodies closer together. Every moan from Weiss was now a loving pant of Ruby's name, wanting nothing more than to be brought to a euphoric finish at her hand with Ruby's skin pressed to hers. Ruby gave an experimental circle of her palm while she continued to thrust her fingers, rubbing perfectly against Weiss' nub. Her legs jerked and she let out a sweet cry. “Oh Ruby, again. Please.”

Ruby rubbed another sweet circle, again and again. Weiss' excited moans became higher and higher pitched, until she thought she would burst. “R-Ruby, I-I'm about to”

Ruby saved her the breath that she so desperately needed. “Come all over my hand? I don't see the problem with that” She finished Weiss' sentence with a laugh. Weiss nodded desperately into her shoulder.

Ruby gave another sweet kiss. “I love you so much Weiss, let go for me”

Weiss' sweet, lustful cries were muffled by Ruby's shoulder as she came, gripping onto Ruby for dear life. Ruby continued to thrust her fingers for a bit, extending Weiss' climax while she slowly rubbed loving circles on her back. When Weiss was fully spent, Ruby lay her down and wrapped her arms around the slender girl, taking advantage of the fact she wasn't quite back to Earth yet. 

“I'll never tire of the time we spend together Weiss. The way you touch me, your sweet, sexy voice. It's all perfect, and no matter how many times I wake up in your arms, or how many times I come undone under your sweet actions, I'll always love every second. I love you forever Weiss.”

Weiss smiled back at her, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly. “I couldn't have said it better. I love you too Ruby.”

They lay in each others arms for a bit, enjoying the shared warmth before Weiss nipped at Ruby's ear. “I recall someone asking for another though, does that still interest you?” she whispered mischievously

Ruby let out a small shudder, recalling the feeling of Weiss' tongue sending her into two complete breakdowns. 

“Absolutely” she responded

With a growl Weiss flipped back on top of Ruby and she realized that tonight was far from over. 

 


End file.
